


All of Me

by thesilentauthor (kinkisthenewblack)



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: F/M, I WRITE WHAT I WANT, I'm sorry for killing your feels, Song-based fic, i'm not good at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkisthenewblack/pseuds/thesilentauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, just a shitty love story told in four chapters (maybe? Might add more later...) Marianas Trench if you squint. The titles of each chapter are song names. Please don't kill me, some of these might kill some feels. They kill mine, but it's what I'm good at writing.</p>
<p>*hides behind Hello-Batty backpack* You may throw anything but spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Remember:  
> 1) Title of chapter = song name  
> 2) To find Marianas Trench, squint  
> 3) Please no spider-throwing (please?)

Chapter 1- Cross My Heart

     Fever dream. That's the only way Alice could describe her life at the present. Everything was wonderful and beautiful and moving so fast it was hard to remember what decisions had led her where. This was what made living amazing. She felt giddy, a little crazy, even. As long as she had Zeke, she was perfect. Everything was perfect, and nothing mattered because they had forever. They could scream at each other, fight with their families, their friends, their bosses, themselves. They could fall apart and pick themselves up. They could run forever and always be right there beside each other. Alice would wait for him at the end of every road, he would be there for her after every tour, every gig, every failed attempt at a new song. Every road led to home. As long as they were together, they were home. 

* * *

     Today had particularly sucked. After six hours of singing and screaming into a mic, Alice had returned to her shitty apartment only to end up in a shouting match with Zeke, and by the time that was over with, she really just wanted to pass out cold. Instead, she grabbed Zeke's keys and drove to the nearest liquor store for a fifth of cherry brandy. When she came home, he'd scribbled a half-assed note on a bar napkin, "Gone for walk. Back whenever. Z" Alice balled up the note, stuck it in the ash tray and lit it with the match she then used to light another crappily-rolled cigarette. Inhaling mostly tobacco and very little actual smoke, Alice coughed roughly and took a swig of brandy, right out of the bottle. So maybe life wasn't perfect, but in general she was happy. She made decent money screaming at crowds through souped-up speaker systems  in crappy bars and waitressing in the dry spells. Bleeding Out Beautiful, her band, wasn't wonderful, but they'd gotten on a couple minor tours. One tour had even made them enough to take time off from their day jobs and travel cross-country, screaming at more crowds in more crappy bars, selling a few self-produced albums. The money from the CDs had lasted them about half way through the next year, then they'd had to go back to waitressing, stripping, flipping burgers, working anywhere that would have them. About eight months ago, Alice and Zeke had moved from a smallish house they were renting into this even smaller and crappier apartment a stone's throw away. 

     Alice awoke to the first threads of sunlight clawing their way through the dirty window. She felt a bit groggy, but figured she was still just a little drunk. She stumbled towards their tiny wanna-be kitchen, noting that Zeke had returned and decided to pass out on the couch, still half-dressed. Alice grabbed a blanket from the bed and threw it over him. He harrumphed in his sleep and shifted a little. She snorted lightly and set about making coffee. Listening to the tik-tik-tik-thhh tik-tik-tik-thhh of the water heating in the percolator, Alice sighed, realizing she would really love to just not fight any more. She poured to mugs of the strong coffee, then nudged Zeke with her foot. He mumbled a bit, but sat up and took the mug from her, planting a kiss on her cheek. 

     "Yeah, I love you, too, arsehole."

     "Yeah?"

     "Cross my heart and hope to die."

     So maybe life wasn't perfect, but  it was good. Sometimes, good is as good as it gets. And Alice was fine with that.


End file.
